Afterlife
Peace or Paradise as referred to in the Vampire Diaries is a dimensional afterlife like Heaven to which all living beings go after death. It is described and referenced to as a Paradise just like Heaven and there is no struggle and pain there and there is only happiness and benediction and it is presumably nearly the complete opposite of the Other Side. Had Qetsiyah not created “the Other Side”, all supernatural dead would go to the realm. It is now unreachable by supernatural beings after death as Qetsiyah bent reality and created the Other Side as a purgatory for the supernatural dead in hopes of preventing Silas from reuniting with his True Love. The dimension was thought to be limited to Humans and supernaturals may not enter it in death until the airing of Home as Lexi and Sheila Bennett found Peace, and Jenna was described as “remaining pure” and “finding Peace” without knowing the “tortures of the Other Side” by Esther – which may mean that it depends on the kind of person you are, presumably dependent on whether or not you’ve killed anyone as Alaric Saltzman – being a kindhearted and good intentional human – was apparently not pure enough for Peace. This could be because Alaric had turned into a vampire. It is unknown who controls the transition to Paradise, but it may be the Spirits of Nature as they were told to control who gets punishment in the Other Side by Esther, who says she was tormented by the pain of every victim of her children as punishment by the Spirits for recreating the Immortality Spell, so Nature is the possible controller of the transition, but it has not been confirmed. In Season One TBA In Season Two In The Sun Also Rises Jenna Sommers is turned into a vampire and completes her transition with Greta’s blood. She attacks Greta, intending on killing her, but Klaus quickly stops her and brutally stakes her in the heart as the second “''goddess''” to die for the Hybrid Curse to break. Jenna then does not go to the Other Side, but instead finds Peace. In Season Three Peace was referenced in Do Not Go Gentle by Esther when she tells Elena that Jenna – even though she was a supernatural being – “did not know the torment of the Other Side . . . she found Peace . . .” much to Elena’s relief. In Season Four In Stand By Me, after Silas makes it out of the tomb, he masks himself as Atticus Shane and tells Bonnie that Silas needs her to destroy the Veil to the Other Side and that is the reason why Expression was bestowed upon her in the first place by the deaths of the Council and the death of the Twelve Hybrids. He justifies this by telling her that she needs not worry about the deaths, as the hybrids are on the Other Side and will be revived and the humans have found Peace. Bonnie had learned from Silas that Qetsiyah had created The Other Side so if he did take the Cure and die of old age while buried, he would be trapped in that supernatural purgatory. This is what caused him to create his plan to be awoken; he wanted Bonnie (a descendant of Qetsiyah) to use the power of the Expression Triangle to destroy the Veil separating the living world from the Other Side, which would bring back every dead supernatural being, and make the Other Side nonexistent. Then, he wanted to take the Cure and die so that he could be reunited with the woman he loved at Peace. In Original Sin, the extremely powerful witch Qetsiyah has resurrected herself from the dead and has left the Other Side. She saves Stefan’s life after he goes into the Sun without his daylight ring and she pulls him into her cabin. She then tells him the story of herself and Silas and Silas’s Lover. Qetsiyah reveals that she was in fact the woman Silas was going to marry and they planned to live forever together through an Immortality Elixir she’d created. But when their wedding day came, Silas took the elixirs and he and his true love – Amara – consumed them, becoming the world’s very first immortal beings. In anger at Silas’s infidelity, Qetsiyah ambushed Amara with her powerful magic, cutting her throat and ripping out her heart, knowing that her new immortality would heal the wounds. Qetsiyah then desiccated Amara and then confronted Silas, telling him to take the Cure and they could live together humanely. Upon refusing, Qetsiyah throws him down a tomb with the Cure and casts a spell to lock him in it. She – knowing that Silas would want to kill himself to find Peace with Amara – created a supernatural purgatory between Earth and Peace in hopes that Silas would take the Cure and starve to death. Silas discovered by unknown means and he refused to take the Cure and dreamed of being reunited with his one true love one day. Tessa tells Stefan that Silas wants to find Peace with Amara. List of Beings Who Have Found Peace In The Vampire Diaries *Aaron Whitmore *Annabelle (presumably) *Aimee Bradley *Andie Star *Carter *Amara *Atticus Shane *Bill Forbes (presumably) *Carol Lockwood *Carter *Grayson Gilbert *Giuseppe Salvatore *Lady Salvatore *Henrik Mikaelson (presumably) *Jenna Sommers *John Gilbert *Megan King *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert *Grayson Gilbert *Pastor Young *Rudy Hopkins *Richard Lockwood *Sean O'Connell *Sarah *Eleven Unnamed Town Council Members *Wes Maxfield *Zach Salvatore Trivia *Throughout TVD Series and TO Series, have mentioned the Spiritus and Ancestors as guardians of supernatural dimensions after death. While in the human concept, it is unknown whether there deities, guardians or some other beings that protect these places. *The Other Side is known as purgatory, and occasionally as Hell (they can not interact with loved ones or can not find someone on the other side). However, it is also regarded as a quiet and free place for those who have suffered in corporeal existence. *In reality, Peace is considered the paradise or happiness for those who decide to stay in, but there is also the option to reincarnate to return to their loved ones. *It is unknown if there is a counterpart of peace. This is because Other Side retains most supernatural beings, some of which aren't candidates to enter peace. Category:Locations